Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus is a genus of large theropod dinosaur which originated in North Africa during the Mid Cretaceous period. Among the largest species of carnivore which ever walked the planet, Spinosaurus can easily be distinguished from other theropods by its unique sail and shares a crocodile-like snout which other spinosaurids such as Suchomimus. First cloned by InGen in 1999 on Isla Sorna, the introduction of the highly aggressive and territorial Spinosaurus severely disrupted the ecosystem of the island, eventually resulting in the transportation of all surviving dinosaurs to Isla Nublar. Description Heavily built and fearsome, the base genome of the Spinosaurus is primarily grey, with distinctive patterns of red across the body, and blue circular patterns across its impressive sail. As a large and territorial predator, Spinosaurus has been known to challenge similarly sized carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus, and can effortlessly lift a hadrosaur off its feet with its jaws and slam it into the ground.Species Profile - Spinosaurus, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpUUpKPkpE0 History After the San Diego Incident in 1997, which brought the existence of Dinosaurs on Isla Sorna to public knowledge, the failing InGen, which had all but collapsed in the wake of the disaster, was purchased by Masrani Global.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Only one hundred days after the deal was finalised, and in violation of the Gene Guard Act, which banned access to Isla Sorna and the cloning of prehistoric species, an InGen team incubated several new species of dinosaur, including Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus and, most notably, Spinosaurus. Bred covertly in 1999 under hybrid "Amalgam Testing", which paved the way for genetically modified creations such as the Indominus rex, the Spinosaurus, the creation of which was regarded as an "accident" by Dr. Henry Wu, was experimented on over a period of nine months before being abandoned on the island.Masrani Backdoor .]] In 2001, the only ''Spinosaurus known to have been cloned by InGen was encountered on numerous occasions by the survivors of a plane crash on Isla Sorna, and was responsible for the deaths of numerous individuals, as well as a sub-adult Tyrannosaurus which had entered its territory.Jurassic Park III Reports of the Spinosaurus was later reported to the authorities by the survivors, but it was covered up by "bribed officials" and went undisclosed until 2015. The introduction of the Spinosaurus, and to a lesser extent the other illegal species, had a profound impact on the ecosystem of Isla Sorna, resulting in a considerable population drop which mystified the scientific community until 2015. In 2004, the surviving dinosaurs on Sorna were transported to Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, though it remains unconfirmed if the Spinosaurus was among them. Regardless, in 2018, the animal was reported as extinct.Dinosaur Protection Group - Poster "Cruelty", available (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/) Trivia * Before its official confirmation on 11 May 2018, Spinosaurus had been revealed to be in Jurassic World Evolution through a leaked thumbnail on the official website. * The appearance of the Spinosaurus in Jurassic World Evolution is directly based on the animal's depiction in Jurassic Park III, although the colours of its sail are more distinctive. Gallery Spino hunting Maia.png References Further Reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Spinosaurids Category:Theropods Category:Saurischians